


For America!

by ozhawk



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Fuck Or Die, Requited Crush, Sex Pollen, Smut, Unrequited Crush, because it's Steve who gets hit, except no chance of that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 18:24:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6577513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ozhawk/pseuds/ozhawk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>This is a reverse sex pollen fic. Instead of Darcy getting a hit of the pollen – it’s Steve. Darcy solemnly volunteers to do her duty. For ‘Murrica.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>  <em>Obviously, it’s smutty. Do not read on if you don’t want to read about sexy shenanigans.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	For America!

**Author's Note:**

> A thank-you gift for my fans, to celebrate reaching 1,000 followers on Tumblr!

 [](http://s1383.photobucket.com/user/Catherine_Bilson/media/Miscllaneous/Steve%20and%20Darcy_zpsvacuo8yf.jpg.html)

The first Darcy knew about the Tower being under attack was when the grenade came sailing through the glass wall that separated the lab from the elevators and landed right at her feet.

“Oh my God I’m gonna DIE!” she screamed, but the sound was somewhat muted by the incredibly loud sirens that started going off at that moment.

The grenade, however, did not go off. It just lay at her feet. Slowly, and very, very cautiously, she pushed her office chair back and stood, backing away from it.

“Darce,” Jane whispered, eyes wide and terrified, “that’s a _grenade_ …”

“And someone out there threw it…”

They both turned to look through the shattered glass just as a huge green blur roared past.

“Okay, well Bruce obviously has that under control. Let’s, um, worry about us. And _that_. Do you think it’s gonna go off?” Jane said nervously.

“I think I’d rather not be in here if it does. And I also think we don’t want to go that way.” Darcy pointed at the elevators. “Because bad guys. And Hulk. So how about we go in the back office and build a nice big wall out of nice hard things, and keep trying to phone through to someone who could come rescue us?”

Maria Hill eventually picked up about fifteen minutes later, barely sounding flustered. Annoyed, perhaps, but then that seemed to be her default tone. She listened to Darcy’s babbled explanation about the possibly live grenade, reassured them that the threat from the bad guys was over, and she’d send someone to get them.

Clint dropped down from an air vent less than five minutes later, and laughed when they both flung themselves on him with relief. “All right, girls. Show me this grenade.”

One look through a laser sight and he was ordering them both up into the air vents, as fast as they could move. It was an uncomfortable scramble, but a few minutes later they arrived in a conference room containing Sam, Steve, Tony and Pepper, who threw herself on them, hugging them.

“Thank God you’re both all right.”

“What’s this grenade, Katniss?” Tony asked. Clint gave him a Look.

“Not something you want to fuck with.” He grinned, laughed under his breath, shook his head when they all looked at him oddly. “Sorry. Poor choice of words. It’s a HYDRA build, I recognised the casing. And it had two orange and one green stripe around it, which means it’s a sex pollen grenade.”

They stared at him for a moment, Tony chuckled, and Clint shook his head. “No, Stark, it’s not funny. If that had gone off Darcy and Jane would be in a bad way right now. It’s a hellishly effective weapon because for twenty-four hours after taking a hit of it, the victim can’t think about anything but sex. And they can’t, um, take care of business themselves, if you get my drift. There’s no antidote yet been found.”

“Well we’ll need the grenade for samples, then, so Bruce and I can get on that,” Tony said briskly. “Go get it, Legolas…”

“Nope. Uh-uh, I’m not going in there.” Clint flushed when they all stared at him. “Nat’s not here. If that thing goes off and I have to, with someone else… yeah, no. Just no. I’d rather live to see next week.”

“You are so pussy-whipped, Barton,” Darcy shook her head with a giggle. Clint only grinned.

“Proud of it too, darlin’. Look, send Steve in.”

“Me?” Steve flushed beet red. “Why me? I haven’t got a girlfriend – Tony should go…”

“I don’t mind going,” Tony immediately said.

“I mind!” Pepper snapped. “God, you’re bad enough normally…”

“Okay, we don’t need to have that conversation!” Clint held his hands up to stop them. “What I _meant_ was, this stuff doesn’t affect the serum-enhanced. Nat took a hit once and it had no effect on her at all.”

“Oh, well then of course I’ll go,” Steve said immediately. “No problem.”

“I’ll get you a containment case. And see if Bruce is back to normal yet. He’ll be fascinated…”

Tony was back a few minutes later with a large glass case. He showed Steve how to open it and carefully set the grenade on the soft silicone ring at the bottom, how to seal it again so it would be airtight. Steve stuck his earpiece in and smiled at Darcy and Jane.

“Don’t worry, ladies. I’ll have your lab safe for you to return to in no time.”

Darcy wistfully told herself that his smile was for her alone and not for both of them. Steve smiled at everyone like that when he was being reassuring. She didn’t even bother to pretend that she wasn’t looking at his ass as he walked out the door, case in hand, though. Everyone in the Tower knew about her ‘little crush’ as Tony called it. Well, everyone except Steve, who was apparently completely immune to flirting, and even impervious to her normally foolproof tactic of wearing a blouse two sizes too small and popping out of it by taking deep breaths at strategic moments.

 _It’s very wrong of me_ , Steve told himself as he headed down to the lab, to wish that Darcy had been affected by that sex pollen stuff and needed someone to ‘take care’ of her. His imagination was running riot, though, with the thought of Darcy naked in his bed, flushed and begging for him to kiss her, _take_ her – he was glad that he wasn’t wearing his tight tactical suit, but rather jeans and a plaid shirt that hung down over his groin, because he was painfully hard just thinking about it.

Darcy, with her bright eyes and her sassy manner, her 40’s pinup body and her thoroughly modern attitudes. Darcy, who sassed everyone and said whatever came into her head, but who treated Steve gently, aware that he wasn’t quite comfortable with today’s abrupt manners – Darcy who occupied his dreams every night.

Perhaps he was thinking too much of Darcy when he knelt by the grenade and opened the case. Because the door of the case bumped it and it rolled over.

“Careful, Rogers!” Tony said sharply into his earpiece. “We don’t want to have to decontaminate that lab!”

Stark was obviously watching through the cameras in the lab. Steve glanced up at one, grimaced and said “Sorry. I underestimated where the door would reach to.” He looked down at the grenade, reached down to pick it up carefully. “It’s all right, though, it hasn’t gone off – oh.”

He was just setting it down on the silicone ring in the case when there was a popping sound and a gas suddenly began to pour out of the top of the grenade.

“Uh-oh!” Steve slammed the door fast. Only a few wisps of gas escaped. “Stark, it’s gone off!”

“I see it,” he could hear Stark tapping on a touchscreen. “It’s OK. Minimal contamination to the lab. I’d already isolated the air supply; putting the scrubbers on now. The case is containing the gas; please take it to the biolab two floors down. Bruce is waiting for you.”

Bruce was indeed; back in normal clothes and completely calm, he directed Steve to put the case in a special airtight examination box with long rubber gloves sticking into it. Tony and Jane arrived a minute later, Darcy and Clint behind them, and the three scientists went off into excited science-speak immediately.

“I feel a bit funny,” Steve said after a few moments.

Only Darcy heard, and she turned to look at him, her brow furrowing. “Funny, how?” she asked.

That made Clint look around too.

“Hot,” Steve mumbled, rubbing at his forehead. His hand came away damp with sweat. “Really – really hot.”

“Uh-oh,” Clint said.

“You said it didn’t affect the enhanced!” Darcy rounded on him.

“Well, it didn’t! Five years ago. Um – HYDRA have obviously messed with the formula since then. Improved it.”

“What’s all the shouting?” Bruce turned around to see Steve slumping against the wall, sweating and panting. “Oh… dear.”

“I… need… some privacy,” Steve gasped out.

“O-kay.” Tony blinked a little frantically. “Um.” His gaze lit on Darcy. “We… need a volunteer?”

All the men were looking at her, Steve included, and his lips were parted, his tongue wetting them – Darcy blinked. “Um. What?”

“Give us a moment,” Jane said, and Tony nodded.

“Seriously, only a moment, or we might have problems,” Clint warned, “he’s a _supersoldier_. Um, Steve, quick question, sexual preference?”

“What?” Steve blinked, unable to look away from Darcy.

“I’m fairly sure we know the answer to that question, since he’s eyeing Darcy like a wolf eyeing a particularly succulent rabbit,” Bruce pointed out dryly.

“Wait a minute,” Darcy suddenly realised what they were asking. “You’re asking me if I want to volunteer to fuck _Captain America_ through a sex pollen attack?”

“I’m not sure Thor would be very happy if I did it,” Jane said in a drastic understatement.

“I’m not letting Pepper anywhere near him,” Tony said flatly.

“Nat’s not here, and I’m not sure my ego could take future comparisons anyway,” Clint put in.

And since Darcy knew Maria was asexual – she’d made that quite clear to all of them – unless they wanted to race out and hire a hooker, that left just one possible choice.

_Her._

“I – suppose I could,” she said, trying not to sound too eager. “If Steve doesn’t mind.”

Steve was looking at her as though he wanted to eat her alive.

“Is that a yes?” he growled, in a low, husky snarl that went straight to Darcy’s core and made her knees go weak.

“Er, I guess?” she said, realised she wasn’t fooling anyone when Clint and Tony started snickering and Bruce opened a drawer and handed her a large box of condoms.

“Be careful,” was all Jane said.

“Well, off I go to do my duty for America!” Darcy said cheerfully, grabbing for Steve’s hand and pulling him hastily out of the lab after her. All she heard as the elevator doors slid closed behind them was howls of laughter.

And then she was being pinned up the wall by 240 pounds of supersoldier, lifted off her feet, hips grinding into hers as his tongue thrust into her mouth.

“Ngghh,” Darcy said into Steve’s mouth, praying that JARVIS was going to take them somewhere private. The doors pinged open right then and she flicked her eyes sideways. A private floor. Oh good. Steve’s hopefully. She poked him on the shoulder, then, when he didn’t respond except to kiss her harder, grabbed his earlobe and pinched it hard.

“Whu?” Steve’s eyes were glazed as he lifted his head.

“Bedroom,” Darcy pointed, realising he was probably only coherent enough to respond to single-word orders right now.

“Bed,” Steve nodded in agreement and moved, carrying Darcy easily with his hands under her ass. His groin was pressed against hers, and she could feel that he was most definitely _super_ in _every_ way.

 _Just my luck though,_ she thought a little gloomily. _My fantasy of being carried off to Steve’s bed is totally coming true, but… I never thought it would be like_ this _!_

Steve laid her down on his bed with surprising gentleness before kneeling on the bed beside her. “Last chance to say no, Darcy,” he growled out, surprising her.

She blinked owlishly up at him, so beautiful with her deep blue eyes and long dark hair, and he gently removed her glasses and set them on his nightstand.

“It’s fine, Steve. It’s good. I’m good with this. Sex. Yes. With you. I like sex with you. Well, I’m quite sure I _will_ like sex with you, because, you know, have you seen you?”

“You’re babbling.” He was grinning, and she suddenly felt foolish.

“Shut me up then,” hastily she attacked the buttons on his shirt, trying to take it off – he’d be a lot more comfortable without it – “Oh.” He ripped it clean off, buttons flying, threw it across the room. “Oh. Yes. Yummy.”

Darcy knew how built Steve was, of course. Not that he flaunted his body; indeed, he was modest, reserved – a product of his time, she supposed. Clint and Thor were far more casual about wandering around with their shirts off, providing all the eye candy she could ever want. Or so she’d thought. But Steve – Steve was perfection, all smooth golden skin over bunching muscle as he yanked off the rest of his clothes.

“Please don’t pinch me if this is actually a dream,” Darcy said, staring. “Or, you know. Not hard enough to wake me up.”

“If you don’t want those clothes ripped off you’d better take them off yourself, my hands are shaking,” Steve said, and his voice wasn’t quite steady either.

“I may have had a fantasy or two about you ripping my clothes to shreds, so, you know. Go ahead.” Darcy gave him a mischievous grin.

“Are you serious?” He blinked those obscenely long lashes at her, licked full pink lips hungrily.

“Yes. Go on. Shred them. I’ll steal one of your T-shirts to wear after.” And hopefully, if he got busy ripping them off, he wouldn’t notice that she was wearing her daggiest, greying underwear because she’d been too busy – oh, all right, lazy – to do laundry for the last couple of weeks. _Good riddance_ , she thought as the old fabric ripped like tissue paper under Steve’s strong hands, though she spared a moment to wonder if she could maybe salvage her blouse by sewing the buttons back on. It was brand new, hadn’t even been washed yet.

 _Well, it was lost in a good cause_ , Darcy thought with a mental shrug as Steve sat back on his heels, eyes roaming her naked form. She didn’t bother trying to cover herself up. In his current state she suspected he might accidentally break bones making her uncover herself, and she quite liked her wrists intact. Instead she lay back and let him stare; though as he reached for her she held up the box of condoms Bruce had handed her.

“Steady on there, big boy. I’m on the Pill but I don’t particularly want to risk any super-soldier swimmers causing problems.”

Steve’s hands shook as he reached for the box, and Darcy realised she’d better help. “Let me.” Ripping the cellophane off, she extracted a packet.

“Just… wait a minute,” Steve said a little hoarsely. “I need – I need you, quite a lot right now, but there’s still a right way to go about things.”

“What do you mean?” she asked, but his eyes were fixed on her breasts.

“Bases,” he said a little incoherently, “first was good, but skipping straight to home plate is cheating.”

Darcy had to laugh. “I think this is one occasion when you’re allowed.”

“No,” he visibly gritted his teeth. “No. This is - I can cope with it. I can feel it running through my system - like alcohol, I’ll metabolise it faster than an unenhanced human. You don’t have to do this, Darcy.”

She tried not to let the disappointment overwhelm her. “Oh. Well, that’s okay then. I quite understand that you don’t want to…”

“Where did you get that idea?” Steve blinked. “I’ve wanted to say something, to get up the guts to ask you out, for the longest time, Darcy.”

“So why didn’t you?” she asked with an incredulous laugh.

He chewed on his lip, looking down. “I guess somewhere in my head I’m still the skinny, sickly kid from Brooklyn who girls never even looked at.”

There was no way that Darcy could let that lie. Scrambling to her knees, she reached out to Steve, putting her hands on his. “You were never _just_ the skinny kid from Brooklyn, Steve. You were always a hero _inside_. All Erskine’s formula did was give you the physical form to match it.” Looking into his blue eyes, she smiled shyly. “I hope I’d have been able to look deeper than the skinny kid and see the hero Steve Rogers has always been, no matter what the outer shell looks like.”

“ _Darcy_ ,” Steve said deeply. He’d been quite honest when he told her that he could deal with the drug in his system, could handle it, at least now that he was used to it, but - he really didn’t _want_ to. Especially not with Darcy gloriously nude before him. He tried hard to keep his eyes on hers, but it was rather difficult, with her deliciously plump breasts right there in front of him. Almost touching his chest. He lost the battle to keep his eyes up.

“You want this? Really?”

“Really,” sliding her hands up his biceps - _I’m getting to stroke the Biceps of Freedom thank you God this is the best day of my life_ \- Darcy twined them together behind his head, running her fingers into his thick blond hair. “You started something in that elevator, Steve Rogers,” she whispered, almost against his lips. “You don’t strike me as a man who starts things he can’t finish.”

Steve groaned before his lips crashed back down on hers, hands coming up to pull her back into his arms, crushing her breasts against his chest as he rolled them sideways, deliberately pulling Darcy down on top of him so that his weight wouldn’t crush her. Besides, one of his very favourite fantasies was of Darcy sitting astride him, her magnificent breasts bouncing as she rode his cock to pleasure herself. He filled his hands with those glorious breasts, revelling in Darcy’s moan of pleasure as he caught plump, juicy nipples between his fingers to squeeze at lightly.

“Hnnn,” _where the hell did I drop that condom? Oh there it is, thank God_ … Darcy’s fingers shook as she grabbed at the packet, ripped it open.

“Darcy,” Steve started, and she could tell he was going to start blithering on about baseball again.

“Second base, all good,” she babbled hastily, pulling back from his hands on her breasts. Grabbing his hand and shoving it between her thighs. “And there’s third.”

Steve looked up at her, startled. She was absolutely soaked, dripping on his fingers. “You’re sure it’s not you who got hit with the sex pollen?” _Or maybe he’d somehow transmitted it to her with the kissing…_ his brain blanked as her fingers wrapped around his cock.

“Nope, and _you_ are showing far too much restraint,” Darcy told him, though the noises he was making as she rolled the condom down over his straining arousal were definitely gratifying. As was the fact that he started panting out her name, interspersed with desperate pleas. “That’s better,” she decided, shifting downwards.

“Oh, Jesus, Mary and Joseph,” Steve cried out, his hands grabbing at the bedcovers as Darcy eased the tip of his cock gently inside her.

“Language,” she chided laughingly, making him grin despite his desperate need for her, the frantic desire to thrust up and take her roughly, to flip her beneath him and pound her into the mattress until she begged for mercy…

 _That’s the drug talking_ , Steve told himself firmly. The sheets started ripping under the enhanced strength of his grip, but he ignored it. Better some replaceable covers than Darcy’s soft, pale skin.

Darcy’s smooth, rounded hips rolled as she took him a little deeper and Steve had to shut his eyes, try to take slow, deep breaths; because it was his favourite fantasy come to life, Darcy atop him with her dark hair tumbling around her shoulders, her soft lips parted on an exhale of pleasure as she sank down onto his swollen, aching cock.

Although… it hadn’t been a part of the fantasy to have her stop and say in a choked voice “Jesus, Steve, were you this big before the serum or did that part of you get enhanced too?”

Startled, he opened his eyes again, let go of the sheet and reached to support her hips. “I was normal-sized before - hell, Darcy, are you all right? We can stop if you want!”

“Don’t you dare,” she giggled a little breathlessly, her hands settling atop his. “I just need a moment to _adjust_. That’s quite a sword of freedom you’re packing there, Cap.”

“Steve,” he begged, “please, just call me Steve - I don’t want to be Captain America with you, Darcy, especially not here.”

Her expression softened, and she leaned down to kiss him tenderly. Of course it quickly turned filthy, joined as they were, and Darcy’s hips rolled, taking Steve deeper. He groaned into her mouth, shuddering.

“Ain’t gonna last long, sweetheart,” he mumbled when she finally had to stop kissing him to breathe.

“That’s okay,” Darcy said, “as long as the rumours about super soldier recovery time are correct.”

He really had no idea what she was talking about, but the way she was moving atop him drove all thoughts out of his head anyway.

Darcy watched in utter delight as Steve lost his mind completely beneath her, his head arching back, cords in his muscled neck standing out, sweat slicking his huge chest as she ran her fingers over it lightly, flicking at his nipples, which hardened under her touch. He made the most delicious noises - somehow, when she’d fantasised about Steve, she’d never imagined it with any sound but her own moans of pleasure, but he was whining and groaning, licking his lips and gasping her name in an erotic counterpart to her movements.

It was easily the hottest thing that had ever, ever happened to her. And ever would, Darcy was pretty sure. She couldn’t resist sliding a hand down, rubbing two fingers over her clit, though Steve’s cock was certainly doing a very nice job of helping her along towards orgasm anyway. She had the feeling that he was right on the edge himself, proved right a moment later by the way he suddenly bucked right up against her, yelling her name loudly, before collapsing back down again. Stilling, she leaned on his chest, enjoying the way he put his arms around her and mumbled incoherently against her hair.

“So good,” she realised he was saying a few moments later, “oh God, Darcy, that was so good, so perfect, you’re so good.”

Smiling, Darcy pressed kisses against his chest. “Feeling a little better?”

“Feeling a whole _lot_ , oh God, Darcy, I need to get rid of this condom.” He blushed saying it, but she could feel that he was still hard.

“Okay,” she scrambled off, clutched the sheet to her chest and gazed her fill of the back view as he headed for the bathroom. _Wow. Talk about buns of steel_.

Steve was wearing a towel when he returned. Darcy cocked an eyebrow in amusement. “Is there really any point to that? Considering the tent you’re making in it.”

He was still flushed, but blushed redder at that comment. Darcy laughed and lifted the edge of the sheet, inviting him back into the bed. “C’mon, lover boy. I am very much not done with you yet, even if the sex pollen _was_ out of your system. Which from the looks of you, I’m guessing not yet.”

“Darcy,” he said fervently, abandoning the towel, “trust me, I’d still be aching for you even without this foul stuff in my bloodstream. I can’t tell you how grateful I am…”

“Don’t you _dare_ thank me for volunteering!” she squawked indignantly, making him grin.

“Okay.” His grin was mischievous, and she was reminded what a little shit Steve could be at times. “Not with words, anyway.” He slid down the bed.

“What do you… oh. _Ohhhhhh_.” Her eyes rolled back in her head as she discovered that Steve Rogers knew better things to do with his tongue than talk. “Don’t you need to _breathe_?” Darcy gasped a minute or two later.

“Not often,” Steve paused long enough to say before his tongue got back to work.

“ _Damn_.” His tongue was as powerful and tireless as the rest of his muscles. She shut her eyes and held onto his hair, feeling the tingle at the base of her spine beginning. “That’s it. Hell yeah, don’t stop, oh Jesus, ohhhhh STEVE!”

She almost yowled his name, her body spasming as she came, and Steve, drunk on lust, closed his mouth over her pussy and slurped up her juices greedily, not stopping until she pushed weakly on his head.

“‘M sure it’s supposed to be me fucking _you_ through this,” Darcy mumbled.

“I’m sure that doesn’t mean that _you’re_ not allowed to enjoy it too,” Steve returned, rubbing his cheek on her thigh, pressing light kisses against her soft skin. “If fact, I’m going to make very, very sure that you do.” He reached for the condom box again. “Tell me if I get too rough, or if I’m going too fast for you, Darcy…”

Since there was a very real possibility that he could actually do her some serious damage, Darcy bit her lip on the urge to say that he was welcome to fuck her as hard and as fast as he wanted.

He was, of course, far too tentative at first. Until Darcy stuck her nails into his ass and yelled “Harder, Steve, harder! Gimme more!” And then he moved up to a quite satisfying speed, his cock thrusting roughly in and out of her as Darcy wrapped her legs around him and clung on tight.

She felt so good under him, wet and hot and so very willing, her loud shrieks of ecstasy ringing in his ears. She was noisy, Steve thought vaguely somewhere in the back of his mind, but he didn’t care in the slightest if they were overheard, if someone else knew that Darcy Lewis was finding pleasure in his bed. Because it was more than obviously _his_ bed, as evidenced by her regular screams of his name.

“That’s it,” he muttered into the dark mass of her hair spilling over his pillow, “oh Darcy, that’s - _unnhhhh_ ,” Steve lost the words, and his mind, completely as she bucked up against him, intimate feminine muscles suddenly locking down hard on his cock at the very deepest point of his thrust, even louder screams spilling from her throat.

Steve yelled out hoarsely himself, having to take deep breaths and brace himself on his elbows to avoid crushing Darcy. He could already feel the sex pollen was pretty much out of his system, his enhanced metabolism burning off the drug - and he didn’t care. It made no difference to how much he wanted Darcy, how much he wanted to keep her here, in his bed, for the rest of the day, and all night too.

~~~~~~~~~~~

Darcy woke, stretched, and promptly regretted it. She was sore in places she’d forgotten she _had_. “Ow, Jesus!”

“Well, if you _will_ volunteer to fuck a super-soldier,” a dry voice said, and Darcy’s eyes popped open. She clutched at the sheet. Natasha rolled her eyes.

“Trust me, you’ve got nothing I haven’t seen many, many times before. How are you feeling?”

“I think ‘ow, Jesus’ may have been rather mild, considering the circumstances,” Darcy confessed. “Um… where’s Steve?”

“Eating about five thousand calories’ worth of breakfast. I ran you a hot bath.”

“Oh God, yes please,” Darcy begged fervently, making Natasha laugh. She leaned down and offered an arm to help Darcy up, which was gratefully accepted.

“So, did Steve send you to..?” Darcy started a little nervously.

“Look after you? Yeah, he was pretty glad to see me arrive this morning.He’s rather adorably concerned that last night was a bit rough on you.” Natasha helped her into the bath, guided her to sit down. “Is it okay if I massage your shoulders? Your neck looks stiff.”

Darcy would have nodded, but it hurt too much. “Yes. Please.” The tension began to flow out of her a little under Natasha’s magic hands. “I thought he’d sent you to kick me out,” she confessed to the bubbly surface of the bathwater.

Natasha’s hands stilled for a moment before resuming. “Darcy, if I kicked you out of this apartment I suspect Steve would literally try to kill me. Before playing caveman and hauling you back in over his shoulder. The man’s completely gone on you, and was long before last night. If I’d had any idea how long you two idiots were going to procrastinate and dance around each other, I’d have locked you in together with a sex pollen grenade long ago.”

“It was only him who got hit with it,” Darcy objected.

“Can you honestly tell me that you wouldn’t be in exactly the same situation right this minute if it _had_ been both of you, or indeed just _you_? Because if you think it would have happened any other way, I have news for you, _shalunishka_.” Natasha’s tone was warm, amused, affectionate.

Darcy blushed at the bathwater. Natasha chuckled and handed her the soap. “Now, I am going to go and reassure him that he hasn’t done you any permanent damage, the great fool. No doubt he will be back up here within a few minutes being remorseful and apologetic. I suggest that you may wish to cover yourself up before that if you don’t want to become even more stiff and sore.”

She thought about it. She really did. But when Steve opened the door and came back in, his expression just as pitifully remorseful as Natasha had suggested - Darcy was lying stark naked on the bed again.

“Come over here, lover boy,” she told him with a welcoming smile. “I’ve got some boo-boos want kissing better.”

 


End file.
